Flexible pouches are known for containing a liquid, powder material, and the like. Such pouches are also known to have bar codes, quick response (QR) Codes and/or radio frequency identification (RFID) tags attached thereto such that information on the pouch and/or material contained within the pouch are provided at a desired time. However, both bar codes and RFID tags typically require a special electronic scanner or reader to obtain such information. Therefore, a flexible pouch that can provide desired information to a portable electronic device would be desirable. A system that can provide flexible pouch and/or product information to a portable electronic device used by an individual to scan or read a bar code, QR code and/or RFID tag on a pouch would also be desirable.